There have been many attempts to provide a device to assist students in writing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,833, which issued to Quinn et al., discloses a calligraphic lettering kit with a ruling guide to help with the correct proportions of the letter and an overlay with guidelines for spacing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,328, which issued to Saad, discloses a writing template with a slotted lettering guide that assists with the parallel relationship of the writing on a piece of paper that is disposed beneath the device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,751, which issued to Quarles, discloses a method for teaching students how to write evenly spaced words by using a spacer. U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,713, which issued to Wescott et al., discloses a writing guide system comprising a sheet with depressed areas in the shape of alphanumeric characters. While there are many devices which assist with writing letters or assist with penmanship techniques, none suitably assists the writing of students with dyslexia. A more robust solution that overcomes these challenges is desired.